


The Lion's Den

by thehyperactivesammich



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Expansion of a oneshot, Feels, Fili and Pippin are bros, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reunions, The Plot Bunnies Have Taken Over My Mind, They're in cahoots with the dwarves, so this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli Durin used to be the heir to Erebor Incorporated, one of the biggest companies in all of England until he gave up his rights to the company and disappeared into the countryside without telling anyone where he was going.</p><p>Now, nearly four years later, he's co-owner of The Lion's Den Bakery and has never been happier.</p><p>Unfortunately, you can't stay away from family forever.</p><p> </p><p>(This is a continuation/expansion of Chapter Twelve of Fili Feels.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinnamon Rolls and Cappuccinos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading two chapters right away because the first is the previously standalone twelfth chapter of Fili Feels- I've edited a few things, but it remains largely the same. Chapter Two is all-new material. 
> 
> I've chosen to make the first chapter the previously published material for the sake of readers who didn't happen upon Fili Feels. Apologies to those who have already read the first bit.
> 
> More pairings to be decided as i continue writing.
> 
> Enjoy guys.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fìli Durin had once been filthy rich.

His family was the force behind Erebor Incorporated-the company which had its paws in almost every single business that insured Britain kept functioning at optimal level and beyond.

He was second in line to inherit the company when his grandfather stepped down; after his uncle, of course.

He hated every single minute of it.

Oh, he had pretended to be the perfect heir, going to business school, studying hard, taking everything his uncle and grandfather had said to heart, and losing more sleep then he ever had before.

His younger brother had complained that they never got to see each other anymore. He had pointed out that Fìli was becoming someone 2D with no personality.

He knew Kìli was right. Fìli had despaired and thought deeply for two long months, and then he'd renounced his claim to Erebor Inc and disappeared into the countryside to a little town called Dale, without telling anyone where he was going.

The media had gone crazy over it. There were stories speculating why he'd up and disappeared, each crazier then the last, and Fìli had ignored the stories, choosing to live comfortably in this tiny little town where no one cared who he was and why he had chosen to leave a life full of riches and fortune.

It was the breath of fresh air that he had so desperately needed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Esmeralda's closing down her bakery," Bilbo said one fine fall morning, and Fìli looked up from his coffee and newspaper with a little start.

"She's WHAT?" He said incredulously, and his neighbor tutted, clearly unpleased Fìli hadn't been listening closely enough.

"The Green Took is closing," Bilbo repeated, eyes narrowed in a way that told Fìli he'd be paying later for not listening. "She's moving to London to pursue a formal baking education, and apparently wants to stay there even after she's got her degree."

"Mmm," The former heir sighed, placing his coffee cup back down on the coaster. "Her scones will be missed."

Bilbo made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a dying cat at that thought, and Fìli just rolled his eyes and continued to read his paper.

Several minutes passed in silence. "I'm thinking about buying the shop," Bilbo said nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Fìli had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Good for you."

"It's just, you know, I know shite about making coffee or how to run a business. Although, I suppose, the latter is one I could learn over time-"

"Bilbo Baggins," Fìli interrupted his friend, narrowing his eyes and folding his newspaper closed. "Are you asking me to run a bakery with you in that ridiculous, roundabout way of yours?"

Bilbo almost pouted at him, flicking his wrist. "It's called being POLITE," He argued. "It's not ridiculous or roundabout, thank you very much. Your coffee is the best in town, everyone says so, and even Lobelia thinks you should be selling it-"

"Fine," Fìli sighed, cutting off his neighbor once again. "I'll do it, only if you let me name it of course."

"Deal," Bilbo practically beamed at him, and Fìli smiled back.

And that's how The Lion's Den came to be.

xxxxxxxxxx

"We're going to need more employees then just us," Bilbo said thoughtfully as they stood in the little shop they had been renovating tirelessly for over three months. Everyone in town had knew of their plans by now, and over half the town had offered to help in some form or another.

Bilbo and Fìli had turned everyone down, preferring it to be a big surprise when they finally did open in two more months.

"Mmm," Fìli agreed, rubbing over his chin as he placed his other hand on a sleek new coffee machine. "What about your younger cousin?"

"Frodo?" Bilbo blinked, before smiling a bit. "He's got afternoon classes at the local university-I'll ask though. But I was thinking at least one more baker, I don't want to be toiling in the kitchens by myself all day."

"What about-that new family that just moved to town, two brothers and their cousin?" Fìli asked. "Didn't one of them used to be a work as a pastry chef in Nottingham?"

"Oh, you mean Bombur!" Bilbo said cheerfully. "Lovely fellow, really knows his way around a mean stew and cherry pie. Of course, I'll ask him."

"We should have talked employees at the beginning of this venture," Fìli sighed.

"We haven't had the time," The shorter male agreed. "Well, I'm off to go conduct those interviews-perhaps we should post a flyer, somewhere, for more employees? Maybe get someone you can teach to get around a coffee machine like you do?"

Fìli quirked his lips up in a smirk. "We'll see," He hummed. "I'm going to go work up in the office for a bit, start a list of the coffee I can whip up."

"Excellent, I'll be off then," Bilbo beamed, and was out the door, whistling merrily the entire time.

Fìli chuckled at his business partner, then turned to observe the shop.

It was homey, wooden floors and walls, with warm gold, brown, and red colors decorating the tables, booths, and even behind the counter (Bilbo had insisted on chocolate brown coffee machines, to 'go with the theme'). All in all, it was an inviting place, and his grandfather would throw a fit if he knew this was where his once-heir would be working for the foreseeable future.

Fìli smirked widely. At least those nights experimenting with coffee to keep him up and working would pay off.

xxxxxxxxxx

One month three weeks, and four days later, The Lion's Den was a mere three days away from opening, with nine employees total. Beside himself, Bilbo, Bilbo's cousin Frodo, and Bombur Broadbeam (who had jumped at the chance to work in their little bakery with Bilbo after tasting the blonde's scrumptious cinnamon rolls), they had hired five other workers; Bombur's older brother, Bofur, and their cousin, Bifur; Frodo's best friend, Sam Gamgee; and Frodo's distant cousins Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck.

Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry had all been hired to work part time, with Frodo and Pippin in the mornings and Sam and Merry in the afternoon. Sam had also agreed to work weekends in the kitchen (with the condition of having Mondays and every other Friday off), since Sundays would no doubt be their busiest days. Pippin agreed to work Saturdays and Merry, Sundays.

Both Fìli and Bilbo had agreed it would be necessary to hire a few more employees once they got going, to give their student employees a little more wiggle room for their studies.

Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur were all hired to work full-time, with Bombur in the kitchen and Bifur and Bofur behind the counter.

Now, with only three days until their Grand Opening (a Saturday, to ensure all nine employees could be there all day), Fìli was busy training Bifur, Bofur, Pippin, Frodo, and Merry (Sam had been hijacked to bake in the kitchen with Bombur and Bilbo) to know their way around a coffee machine enough to make coffee that would pass close enough to his. Even though the four youngest employees would usually be out on the floor, Fìli had decided that it would be a good idea for everyone to know how to work the machine, just in case something happened and someone needed to cover a shift behind the counter.

"Whipped cream is always last," The blonde said firmly. "My brother never seemed to quite get that...he was always a disaster in the kitchen, though, no matter what he was doing. That included washing the dishes."

Pippin snickered. Fìli managed a half-smile, even though his heart twinged at the thought of his younger brother.

"Frodo, want to give it a try?"

The dark-haired boy frowned so hard Fìli could see the gears turning in his head. "Uh..."

"Here, I'll go first, laddie," Bofur grinned from under his hat, and Fìli stepped aside to let the older male have a go.

The Durin watched with pride as, within three minutes, Bofur was handing over a cappuccino that smelled incredible. He plucked the cup from the brunette's hand and took a sip.

"Holy mother of god, you are a quick learner," Fìli praised, passing the cup around. "Take a sip, you guys, that's good coffee right there."

"I almost can't tell the difference," Merry pipped up once the cappuccino made its way around their tiny circle. "Good job, Bofur."

The hat-wearing male gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright," Fìli said, stealing what was left of the drink from Pippin's hands. "Who's next?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Coming down from the office seven minutes why of 10:00 am on Saturday morning, The Lion's Den employees were faced with a line outside going around the block.

Frodo whimpered quietly, and Bilbo quickly commandeered Sam to the kitchens to help him and Bombur with more cinnamon rolls.

"Alright," Fìli said. "Bifur, Bofur, you'll be on the machines. Pippin, you're on register. Frodo, Merry-on the floor. I'll be floating around-if you need me, come get me. Ready, you guys?"

Pippin saluted him, as had become his habit. Merry discreetly kicked him in the shin.

"Good luck, everyone," Fìli said, and unlocked the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fìli had never been so busy in all his life.

He was literally running around the bakery all day, asking every single customer if they enjoyed their coffee, if the pastries were up to par. Although a few of their patrons took coffee and pastries to-go, the majority of the people flowing through The Lion's Den chose to sit down and enjoy their baked goods for a while, resulting in a line of people waiting to sit down.

It was chaos. Fìli was quite sure everyone from Dale and neighboring village Laketown had come to try their food and coffee.

The one time Fìli had a chance to poke his head in the kitchen for more then five seconds, he and Bilbo agreed to give their employees a bonus for their superb performance today.

Frodo had become used to the amount of customers flowing in and out of the shop in under fifty minutes, and he and Merry worked in tandem all day to ensure there wasn't a dirty dish left on a table for more then five seconds. Pippin kept up his cheery attitude the entire day, chirping a "Hi! What can I get you?" to every single customer.

Bifur and Bofur worked quickly on the machines, although they ensured each cup of coffee was full of flavor and made correctly. Fìli only had to step behind the counter once, and that was only because uppity Lobelia Sackville-Baggins demanded to have a cup of coffee made by him specifically.

Everyone praised Bilbo, Bombur, and Sam's pastries to the high heavens, and the three worked extremely hard to make sure the display case was never empty.

Fìli felt like he was floating on Cloud Nine.

xxxxxxxxxx

The instant Fìli flipped the sign from Open to Closed at five-thirty, Frodo was sagging against the counter.

"I'd say today went well," Bofur said cheerfully, wiping his hands on the apron tied around his waist.

"It went better then well," Bilbo smiled at all of them. "We wouldn't have been able to do this without you guys, thank you so much."

"Bilbo's right," Fìli said. "Although the day's not completely over. Sam, Frodo, Merry-why don't you three help Bilbo and Bombur clean up in the kitchens and he everything all ready for tomorrow? Bifur, Bofur, if you two could clean the machines and just get everything tidied up around the store. Pippin, let's go count you out," Fìli said, popping open the register so the Took could grab his till.

"Aye aye, captain!" The younger blonde replied, grabbing his book of receipts as well, managing to balance his till on his hip and walk up the stairs to the office.

"Good job, again, you guys," Fìli smiled. "Once you're done cleaning up, you can go home. Just make sure to let me or Bilbo know when you're leaving."

"Got it boss!" Merry grinned before disappearing into the kitchens.

Fìli quirked his lips up in a smile, following Pippin up the stairs.

This...this was going to be the start of something beautiful.


	2. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli makes a long overdue phone call.

xxxxxxxxxx

Six months had passed since The Lion's Den had opened, and Fìli had never been happier. Here he was, away from the world of corrupt business politics, co-owning a little bakery with more friends then he ever remembered having before he'd moved to Dale.

It was a blessing.

Still, sometimes he was struck with such a longing, a homesickness for his mother, his uncle...his brother.

He missed Kìli every day, if he was being honest. Even though there was five years difference between the two, they had always been close.

Still, Fìli wasn't willing to risk his happy new life, where the only real worries he had were whether Pippin had broken a mug that day, or if they had enough supplies to last the day, or whether Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was going to come in today or not.

"Uhhhhhh...bossman? You in there?"

Fìli sighed, turning to look at the hyperactive Pippin. "Yes, Pip?"

"You've been staring off into space for the last ten minutes," The young Took said. "And there's a heart in that cappuccino you just brewed."

Fìli started, glancing down at the cup in his hands to see that indeed, there was a heart drizzled into the brown coffee. He muttered a soft curse, stirring his drink thoroughly before taking a sip. "I was thinking about my brother," He said apologetically, and the student made an affirmative noise. "It's been almost four years since I last saw him."

"If you miss him that much, shouldn't you just call him?" Pippin asked as he took a bite of one of the sandwiches Bombur had whipped up for their lunch break.

"I don't want to be dragged back into the corporate world," The Durin muttered. "Kìli'd blab to the entire family that he heard from me, which is something I don't need."

The tiny blonde cashier frowned at him. "They can't drag you back if you're not willing to go, right? That's like...a crime or something, isn't it?"

Fìli couldn't hold back a laugh. "I suppose you're right, Pip. Although...maybe I'll go visit him," He said thoughtfully, frowning into his drink.

"It's up to you, bossman," Pippin said firmly, before thrusting a sandwich into his hand. "Here, eat something. It wouldn't look good if you passed out on the floor during our afternoon rush."

Fìli punched him in the arm lightly, but gladly accepted the sandwich. "I could fire you for that," He threatened, far from serious, and the student just grinned brightly up at him.

"You wouldn't do that, boss," Pippin said cheerfully. "You love me too much."

"Preposterous," Fìli snorted, leaning against the counter.

"Admit it, you looooooove me!" Pippin trilled, making kissy faces at him.

Which was the scene Bilbo walked into.

"Is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about?" Fili's business partner asked wryly, quirking an eyebrow.

Fìli snorted and shook his head. "Pippin's lovestruck over Merry, not me, remember?"

"Oi!" The Took yelped. "I am not!"

Bilbo scoffed, folding his arms. "Peregrin Took, you are head over heels for your best friend, you are fooling absolutely no one."

Fìli chuckled at the upset look on Pippin's face, before turning to Bilbo. "Was there something you needed? I thought you were eating in the back with everyone else."

Bilbo's face quickly fell. "You need to watch the news," He said seriously. "And as co-boss of this bakery, I'm insisting you take at least three months off of work. Pippin, why don't you come to the back, Bombur's just whipped up this new brownie recipe that you have to try..."

Fìli watched them go with a slightly confused look on his face, though he picked up the remote and turned on the TV hidden behind the counter.

"-Thrain Durin, CEO of Erebor Incorporated, passed away last night-"

The sound Fili's mug made when it hit the floor was deafening to his ears.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fìli did not cry.

He may have avoided his coworkers on the way out, taking the back ways to avoid his neighbors, but he didn't cry.

When he made it home, he sat silently in his kitchen holding a cold cup of coffee until he finally picked up his phone and dialed a number he had never really forgotten.

It rang twice.

"Hello, this is Dis," A familiar voice said, and Fìli felt shivers run down his spine.

"Mum," He gasped, nearly choking around the word.

"...Fìli? Fìli, is that you?" Her voice was twinged with both happiness and sadness, and the blond felt his heart clenched.

"Yeah, mum, hi." And then, because if he stopped talking he might start crying- "I saw the news. About grandpa. I'll come to London, for like a month, for the funeral. I know it's been four years and if you don't want me there I won't come, but-"

"Fìli Durin, if you think I don't want my the son i haven't seen in ages at my father's funeral, I raised you wrong," Dis cut him off in her no-nonsense tone of voice. He and Kìli had heard it many times, growing up. It felt good to hear it again. "When will you be in town?"

"Uh-Monday." Four days away. Three to pack and let his mother prepare for his arrival, one day for travel. "I can-"

"You are staying with me, Fìli, don't even think about booking a hotel room," Dis huffed down the phone at him, and Fìli felt a smile come over his face.

"Wasn't going to, mum."

"You are a horrible, horrible liar, dear," Dis sang down the phone. "And a mother always knows."

Fìli nearly snorted into the phone. "I remember. Mum..."

Dis hummed at him. "Yes, dear?"

"Could you...can you not...would you?"

"If you are trying to tell me you don't want me to tell anyone you're coming, dear, I'm already a few steps ahead of you, because I wasn't planning to."

"You don't have to hide it from the whole family," Fìli protested. "Just...uncle. And Kìli-"

"Sweetheart if I told your brother you were coming to visit he'd be shoved so far down my throat in his quest for details I'd probably have to give birth to him again."

"Ew, gross, mum!"

Dis laughed loudly at him.

"...Mum? I..." Fìli took a deep breath. "I miss you mum."

"Oh, sweetie, I know you do," Dis practically cooed at him. "I miss you too. I can't wait to see you."

Fìli felt his heart lurch. "I'll see you on Monday," He promised, and found that he suddenly could not wait until Monday.

xxxxxxxxxx

And so, Fìli found himself standing outside his mother house at 2:00 pm on Monday.

The blonde swallowed, a tiny bit nervous, and knocked firmly on the door.

The door swung open less then a minute later, and Fìli found himself being tugged into a hug.

"Mum!" He gasped, quickly winding his arms around Dis so they wouldn't fall over.

"Fìli," Dis hugged him tighter, before standing back to usher him into the house. "You look happier then I've ever seen you."

The blonde carefully wiped his shoes on the mat before removing them and hanging up his coat. "Life in the country has been good for me."

Dis smiled, patting his cheek. "I can tell." She observed him for a second, before punching him in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow! Mum, what the hell?"

"That was for disappearing for four years without telling anyone where you were going or leaving a way for us to get in contact with you! I was worried sick, Fili, for a long time! And watch your language in my house young man!"

Fìli felt his shoulders slump together. "I needed to get away."

Dis sighed, her anger rapidly dissolving. "I know. But a letter would have been nice."

"Sorry mum," He whispered, and Dis squeezed his hand.

"It's okay, I forgive you," His mother said. "Now, where's the rest of your luggage? Don't tell me you only brought one suitcase?"

"It's in the back of my car," Fìli said. "I can go get it-"

"That can wait until after dinner," Dis tutted. "Come on in, don't hover in the doorway like a stranger. Kìli won't be home until five so we have a few hours to catch up. I set up the second floor guest bedroom for you, just in case you need to escape from your brother at some point-"

Fìli bent his head and kissed his mother on the cheek. "You're the best, mum."

Dis blushed, although she made shooing motions at him. "Of course I am! Now go get settled in. Quickly, mind. I'd like to have an hour with you to myself before your brother gets home."

"Yes mum," Fìli grinned, and went to go lug his suitcase up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So what is it that you do?" Dis asked, setting a cup of tea in front of her eldest son.

"Promise not to laugh?" Fìli said as he relaxed in his chair.

Dis raised an eyebrow, but she nodded.

"I, uh. I co-own a bakery."

"You co-own a bakery," Dis repeated, staring at him like she thought he was trying to pull one over on her.

"It's called The Lion's Den," Fìli said helpfully, trying to gauge his mother's reaction.

"You can't even bake," She said, lips pressed together firmly, although one corner of her mouth was tugging upwards.

"No, but I make damn good coffee," The blonde said, picking up his tea. "We're pretty popular."

"I'm sorry, all I can imagine is you in an apron and covered in flour," Dis said, her smile winning out.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Fìli protested.

"I'm not laughing, dear, it's just a little weird, trying to imagine you in a bakery," Dis explained. "But if you enjoy it, and it makes you happy, then I have no problem with it. Your uncle, however, might just blow a gasket."

Fìli snickered as he pictured his Uncle Thorin's outraged expression. "We'll have to take a picture when I tell him."

Dis laughed, and was about to respond, when the sound of the front door slamming shut echoed throughout the house.

Fìli felt his shoulders stiffen.

"Ma, I'm back! Who's car is in the driveway? You didn't tell me you were having guests over!"

Kìli was home.


	3. Yarn and Couches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Kíli reunite. Dis prods her oldest son for more details about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I would have liked, but I have a migraine the size of the United States and it was very very hard for me to focus enough to write this.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos or dropped a comment! It was wonderful to hear you guys are enjoying this story.
> 
> I upped the chapter count because I have no doubt Thorin is going to be a bit of a bitch in the whole 'one happy family together again' thing, and the plot bunnies have unleashed new ideas on my poor brain.
> 
> Ah well. 
> 
> Enjoy you guys, don't forget to tell me what you thought!

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're home early," Dis called, setting her tea down on the kitchen, one eye firmly on her eldest son.

Fìli waved her off, hand wrapped firmly around his own cup. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah, we weren't getting any work done because Gimli was all loony over that new boyfriend of his, what's his face?" Kìli shouted back, his footsteps getting closer.

"Legolas, dear," Dis reminded cheerfully.

"Right, him. Don't see what Gimli sees in that-"

"Watch your next words carefully Kìli," Dis reprimanded.

Fili snorted into his tea before he could help himself, just as the kitchen door swung open, and the blonde found himself face-to-face with his brother after so long.

"Kìli, close your mouth, don't want you catching flies," Their mother said, but the youngest only continued to gape.

Fìli carefully set down his tea and rose from his chair. "Kee? You're worrying mum-"

"Fìli?" The brunette whispered, and was moving across the kitchen before Fìli had time to form a response. The blonde found himself with an armful of younger brother, and quickly wrapped his arms around Kìli.

"I'm going to kill you," The brunette muttered into his shirt. "You asshole."

"Kill me with what, hugs?" Fìli teased, smiling gratefully at their mother when she moved out of the kitchen to give them a few minutes privacy.

"Yes, I'm going to squeeze the life out of you," Kìli grumbled, arms tightening around the blonde. "Missed you."

"Missed you too, Kee," Fìli replied, holding his brother closer. "You grew."

"Nah, you shrunk. Shortie," Kìli retorted, resting his head on top of Fili's (probably just because he could, now).

"I see you're as articulate as ever," The blonde smirked.

"Shut up, I'm trying to kill you with hugs here."

Fìli huffed out a laugh, but obliged, resting his head against his brother's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eventually they migrated to the living room, where Dis had retreated to with her knitting, and Kìli pulled his older brother down on the couch with him, taking up most of the space and resting his head in Fili's lap.

The blonde instinctively ran a hand through his younger brother's hair, to which Kìli responded with a purr of contentment.

"So, Fìli," Dis said. "Now that your brother is done hogging you-"

"I wasn't hogging him," Kìli protested half-heartedly. "You knew he was coming, and got a few hours with him before I got home. I was just catching up on Fìli time."

"Still here guys," Fìli reminded them, and Kìli nudged the blonde's hand with his nose in acknowledgement.

"As I was saying," Dis cleared her throat, looking at her youngest son with a bit of a frown. "Now that Kìli is done hogging you, I want to know more about what you've been doing these past four years. And tell me more about your job! What are your coworkers like?"

Kìli perked up, eyes locking with his older brother's. "Job? What do you do?"

"I'm going to pinch you and tickle you until you beg for mercy if you laugh at me," Fìli warned, flicking the brunette's nose. "I-"

"Your brother co-owns a bakery," Dis interrupted, chuckling. "Sorry, dear. It is a little amusing."

Kìli frowned up at the blonde, face scrunched in thought. "Nope. Can't see it."

"I make coffee, I'm not in charge of the baking," Fìli sighed, feeling his shoulders hunch together.

"You did always make excellent coffee," The brunette allowed, batting at Fili's hand when he stopped petting his hair.

"Thank you," Fìli smiled, running his fingers through his brother's unruly locks.

Dis cleared her throat. "Fìli. Coworkers."

"You're pushy today mum," Kìli teased, practically sinking into the couch.

"Don't start with me, young man," Dis tutted, leaning forward out of her chair to smack him lightly on the shin. "If you'd rather, you can tell Fìli all about what you've been up to these past four years."

Kìli instantly subdued, curling into his older brother. The blonde raised an eyebrow, but refrained from pushing that subject. The brunette would tell him when he was ready.

"My business partner is named Bilbo Baggins. He's also my neighbor, he helped me settle in when I first moved to town," Fìli carefully refrained from mentioning where exactly he lived, he wasn't sure if he would want family dropping in on him all the time after the funeral was over.

The look in Dis' eyes informed him she knew exactly what he was doing, and while she didn't approve she wasn't going to push.

"Bilbo makes the best cinnamon rolls in all of England," Fìli continued, relaxing back into the couch. "His younger cousin-it's a very complicated family tree, worse then ours, don't ask me to explain how they're related because I don't think I can-works for us, his name is Frodo. He's a student. Two years younger then you, Kee."

Kìli made an affirmative noise, although it sounded drowsy, almost like he was falling asleep.

"Our other part timers are Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Merry and Pippin are Frodo's distant cousins, on opposite sides of the family, from what I can gather. Sam is Frodo's best friend and he works in the kitchen with Bilbo," Fìli continued.

"Then there's Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Bombur's another baker. Bofur's his older brother, and Bifur's their cousin. Bofur makes coffee almost as good as mine," Fìli concluded.

"They must be wonderful people, if the expression on your face is anything to go by," Dis smiled at her eldest.

Fìli smiled back. "Yeah. They are. I have a lot of friends back home. More then I ever did here."

Dis tutted at him, pointing one of her knitting needles at the blonde. "None of that now. There'll be plenty of time to discuss that later-probably with your uncle-but tonight is about reconnecting and pleasant things."

"Yes ma'am," Fìli saluted playfully at her, and she huffed, returning to her yarn.

"Fee," Kìli murmured, and the blonde looked down to find his brother fast asleep. He smiled fondly, continuing to play with silky brunette strands.

They sat in silence for a little while before Dis looked up a him. "There's a family dinner tomorrow. If you don't want to be present I'll make sure we go out to eat, but if you want to be there we'll have it here."

The blonde hummed, grateful for Kìli's solid presence next to him, even if he was dead to the world. "I uh...yeah. Have it here. No time like the present, right?"

Dis smiled at him. "I'll make sure everyone is on their best behaviour," She promised.

Fìli nodded gratefully. "I think I'll be okay," He said, and then they let the comfortable silence take back over.


	4. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family dinner, part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of family feels to get through before everything is 'okay', and Fìli can go back to the bakery, so please bear with me as I kick and scream my way through this fic.
> 
> Also, I made a giant list of how everyone I named in the Durin family is related in this AU because I am a huge nerd.
> 
> In a related topic, I got so confused trying to decide how everyone would refer to their relatives that I decided that the younger Durins are going to call everyone a generation older then them 'Uncle' and 'Aunt', and first names would be used for same-generation cousins. Ori is the exception; he's younger then Fìli even though his older brothers fall under the 'uncle' umbrella; Ori's technically a cousin-removed from Fìli and Kìli, and first cousin to Dis (and Thorin, and Frerin).
> 
> I gave names to wives and husbands, created a few extra children and siblings, and just generally messed with the Durin bloodline a bit. No, I am not sorry.
> 
> Any unfamiliar names will be noted in the End Notes.
> 
> Also you can freely assume there are more relatives milling around who are unimportant and unnamed. Thrain WAS the head of the family, after all; everyone and their best friend who has even a speck of Durin's blood in them will be showing up for Thrain's funeral.
> 
> I MADE DAIN A VILLAIN AND I DONT KNOW WHY YOU GUYS I ACTUALLY LOVE HIM SO MUCH
> 
> ...I think that's all you need to know for now. Enjoy this chapter, you guys.
> 
> P.S. I decided to make Thorin and Frerin twins because JUST IMAGINE IT YOU GUYS. ALL THE LULZ.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hide me," Kìli said the next night, and ducked behind his brother in the little corner Fìli had retreated to very early on in the evening.

Although his presence had been received warmly by most of the family (Uncle Frerin had pulled him into a bear hug and had not let go for five minutes; Dwalin had grunted that 'it's nice ter see ya, laddie' and clapped him so hard on the shoulder Fìli had almost face planted into the ground; and Gimli had shouted "COUSIN!" and tackled him to the floor), there were a few-mainly the Ironfoots-who were staring at him like they thought he had changed his mind and wanted his position as heir back.

Fìli nearly scoffed at the thought. Inheriting Erebor Incorporated was the last thing he wanted on the entire earth.

Then...then there was Thorin.

Thorin had not said a word to him the entire night, but neither had Fìli heard him arguing Fili's presence with Dis. The CEO of EI had stared at him thoughtfully at several points during the night, but mainly seemed content to ignore his oldest nephew.

Fìli was fine with that. He was in no hurry to exchange harsh words with his uncle.

"What did you do?" The blonde asked, craning his head to look at his cowering brother.

"Uh...nothing?" The brunette tried.

"Kìli," The elder brother said, unimpressed.

"Uh. I may have called Gimli's boyfriend a posh asshole?" Kìli said sheepishly, pulling out his puppy dog eyes.

"Mum is going to kill you. Is the boyfriend out for your blood?"

"Nope, he called me a short oblivious idiot in return," Kìli said rather cheerfully. "I actually think we're going to get on great. Y'know, he likes archery too?"

"Really?" Fìli couldn't explain the sudden constriction of his heart. "Wait, if he wasn't insulted, why are you hiding?"

"Uh...Uncle Gloin may not be happy with me for, and I quote, 'daring to propose that Gimli is unable to pick a proper and worthy mate!'," Kìli half-grinned.

Fìli couldn't help the roar of laughter that ripped itself from his throat. "Kìli, you're an idiot," He said fondly.

"Oi, I'm not an idiot!" Kìli whined, elbowing him in the side.

"Brat!" Fìli wheezed, holding his side. "That was uncalled for!"

"Your face is uncalled for," Kìli retorted, pushing him playfully.

"You two are acting like teenagers again," Dis said, popping up out of nowhere and causing Fìli to yelp. Their mother looked at the two of them warily. "I can smell the trouble in the air, you two are up to something."

"Kìli did it, not me," Fìli said instantly.

"Oi, love you too, you asshole!" Kìli sputtered, punching his older brother in the arm again. Fìli hissed and swatted at him.

"It's like you two were never apart," Dis said fondly. "Or grew up. Kìli, don't call your brother names."

"He started it."

"No, I did not," The blonde said. "I was just chilling in this corner, enjoying a drink, when you decided to come hide behind me so Uncle Gloin couldn't find you."

"Gloin-? Kìli, what did you do?" Dis narrowed her eyes at her youngest.

"I didn't do anything!" Kìli whined.

Dis observed him thoughtfully over the top of her coffee at the brunette before turning towards her elder son. "Fìli, what did your brother do?"

"Accidentally insulted Gimli's honor in Uncle Gloin's eye by suggesting Legolas wasn't a worthy and proper mate."

Dis punched her younger son in the arm without even turning to look at him. Kìli's yelp echoed through the room, and some of their more stuck up relatives sneered at them.

"Ow, dammit mum, that hurt!" The brunette whined. "I can't feel my freaking arm!"

"Good, it was supposed to," Dis snarled, flicking him in the ear. "I told you to behave yourself, young man!"

Kìli huffed, turning on his puppy dog eyes, which their mother skillfully ignored with her years of practice. "Stop looking so pathetic, Kìli, and go apologize to your cousin."

"Technically he's my second cousin-"

"KILI!"

"I'm going!" The brunette yelped, scurrying out from behind his brother and practically running out of the room.

Fìli chuckled, taking a sip of his soda and leaning back against the wall.

"How're you doing?" Dis asked. "Not overwhelmed, are you?"

"'m doing fine," The blonde said. "Anyone who doesn't approve of my presence hasn't said anything, and everyone's kind of just leaving me alone. To adjust, I guess."

"If anyone bothers you, let me know and I'll punch them. In the face," Dis said defiantly, and Fìli chuckled.

"I don't need you to defend my honor, mum."

"No, but I'll do it anyway," The dark-haired woman sniffed. "Be a dear and fetch me a cola? One of the ones in the fridge, if possible. I'm going to go commiserate with Karra about us being the only sane women here."

"What about Aunt Lirei and Cousin Damei-"

"I said sane woman, Fìli," Dis patted his cheek before pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "Soda. Now."

"Yes, mum," The blonde rolled his eyes, pushing off the wall and picking his way across the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fìli was half-relieved to find the kitchen empty, all of his relatives converging on the long table stacked with Dis' fine cooking in the dining room instead, most likely.

Dis had declared, earlier in the day, a sit-down dinner nigh impossible with 30+ people in one house, and had decided to declare a free-for-all potluck of sorts instead.

With a hallway, bathroom, and stairs leading to the second floor separating the kitchen and the dining room, Fìli was likely to not be bothered, which made his shoulders feel a little lighter.

The blonde swung the refrigerator door open, sighing at the mess inside. He began to push items around, searching for a cold enough cola for Dis.

"Fìli."

The blonde tensed, grabbing the can he had found all the way in the back of the fridge, and swung the door shut. "Uncle Dain."

"Been a while," The older brown-haired male said, leaning against the wall and managing to look almost at into intimidating as Dwalin.

"That it has," The blonde said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He'd never felt able to be at ease around Dain the way he had around most of his other uncles, even Dwalin or Bifur.

Dain eyed him thoughtfully, and the silence around them seemed to stretch until Fìli could feel himself choking on it.

The blonde cleared his throat, and made to move towards the door when suddenly Dain was right in front of him.

"Four years. Without a word, throwing your family duty away like it was nothing," Dain said, in a pleasant tone of voice with just a little bit of bite to it. "And now you're back. You think you can just step back into this, boy, like Thrain didn't have to-"

"I don't want EI," Fìli said, moving away from Dain and taking a step back, towards the door that led into the hallway. "I never wanted EI. I came back to pay respects to my grandfather, who I LOVED."

"You abandoned him!" Dain accused loudly.

"The only person I abandoned was myself, when I tried to be something I didn't want to be!" Fìli nearly screamed, turning around and walking quickly out of the kitchen.

The blonde nearly bumped into Thorin on his way out, and muttered an apology, making his way up the stairs to the guest room.

He needed a few minutes alone to recollect himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to say you guys can expect a chapter every two or three days. Don't hold me to that though.
> 
> Names You Probably Don't Recognize:  
> Karra is Gloin's wife and Gimli's mother.  
> Lirei is Dain's wife.  
> Damei is the daughter of Lirei and Dain.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Thorin have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took way longer to get into Thorin's headspace then I wanted, and I'm still not sure I totally managed.
> 
> This is also an abysmally short chapter. Originally this was supposed to be a much longer talk, but Thorin has issues with talking about his feels.
> 
> Oh well, next chapter should come easier to me. Sorry for the wait guys.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fìli refrained from slamming the door behind him as he entered the guest room, all but collapsing on top of the soft bed.

Abandoned. Dain's words and tone had been harsh but...

When it boiled down to the simplest thing, he had been right.

The blonde just barely stopped himself from screaming into his pillow in frustration, hands tightening in the soft material of the covers.

He'd been a coward, running away from the problem instead of fixing it.

"I heard everything you said down there."

Fìli slowly tensed up at his uncle's voice, sitting up but refusing to look in Thorin's eyes.

"And I heard everything Dain said."

"What do you want, uncle?" Fìli muttered, gazing out the window. "What have you come to say to me?"

There was a few moments of silence. Then-

"He had it backwards. You didn't abandon us. We abandoned you."

Fìli jerked in surprise, eyes sliding over to his uncle, still standing in the doorway.

"No, he was right," The blonde swallowed around a thick lump in his throat. "I was a coward, I aban-"

"Fìli, be quiet," Thorin said. "And let me talk. Because I have quite a few things to say to you, and not one of them is 'I will never forgive you'. Okay?"

Fìli nodded slowly, hands slowly relaxing. "Okay."

Thorin nodded, crossing the room to sit down in a high-backed chair by the window.

"Frerin and I...grew up together. We were close, not as close as you and Kìli. If Frerin had left me or if I had left him-it would have taken time to slot back into each other's lives..."

Here Thorin paused, leaning back in his chair and tapping his fingers against the wicker arm. Fìli thought to himself that he was seeing his uncle relax, for the first time that he could remember in many, many years.

"I'm older by fifteen minutes," Thorin said, eyes still locked with his nephew's. "Fifteen minutes. Either one of us could have been named heir-I wouldn't have begrudged Frerin for it-but...the oldest heir. That's what your great-grandpa wanted. He wanted a young figurehead, a pleasing image to the eye to counteract his and my father's more gruff images." Thorin swallowed, fingers almost tightening on the arm. "I couldn't let them do that to Frerin."

"He and Kìli have the same spirit-they are wild, and free, and they can't be tied down unless they wish it. I knew Frerin wouldn't have taken well to being a stuffy heir to EI, so when Grandpa Thror and Thrain approached me about being heir I said yes."

"I was miserable, Fìli," Thorin said, and the blonde, who'd let his gaze drop to stare at the carpet, snapped his head back up in surprise so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "I hated it with all the passion in the world. I yearned and wished that I could be free-that I could choose to do whatever I wanted, like my brother. I was a caged animal, Fìli, caged by my own foolish. I couldn't believe that Frerin could fight for himself if I chose to leave EI, so I stayed, and hated every minute of it for a long, long time."

Thorin paused, setting his lips and relaxing back in the chair. "Eventually I came to love EI and all the work we were doing. I came to the conclusion that even if I had given up the position of heir, I would have found my way back to the company. I have too much invested in family, I wouldn't have been able to avoid it."

"You didn't give up the position, though," Fìli said softly, almost positive he knew where his uncle was going with this conversation.

"No, I did not. Now I'm CEO, and head of the family." Thorin scrunched up his nose a little, and Fìli chuckled at the un-Thorin like display. "And despite the sour spots in our family tree, I wouldn't give it up for the world."

Thorin paused, face turning serious again. "You are stronger then I was, Fìli."

"I-"

"No, listen to me," Thorin said as he sat up straight. "You had the courage to get up and leave where I did not. You said no. That takes strength, strength I did not have at your age."

"I ran away from my duty," Fìli murmured.

"No, you took your life in your own hands. And for that...I'm proud of you."

"...thanks, uncle."

Thorin stood up and walked over to him, clapping him on the shoulder. "When you're ready, you can come back downstairs. I think by now your mother has kicked Dain out of the house."

"I'll be down in fifteen," The blonde said.

"If you're not, I'll unleash your brother on you," Thorin told him, and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is Thrain's funeral, and Fíli makes a (stupid) decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping. Aargh.
> 
> My apologies for the long wait for this chapter- i took a two week hiatus from writing because I was driving myself crazy trying to juggle so many ideas at once.
> 
> I've got most everything figured out now, and I've planned out the rest of this fic so there shouldn't be another long wait between chapters.
> 
> On that note, I'm going to go sleep. Enjoy, you guys.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fìli was sitting all the way at the back of the church, in a pew by himself.

He could hear his mother sobbing loudly, even over the music, Thorin and Frerin sitting on either side of her. He could see Kìli, seated next to Uncle Frerin, and wished desperately that he was up there with them.

He wouldn't have been able to handle it if he was up there. All the gazes, directed at his back...judging him...

The music stopped playing, and Dis started sobbing louder, over the voice of the pastor. The Ironfoots were glaring at her back.

The blonde inwardly wondered what had crawled up their asses and died in the last four years. They had been much less snobbish before Fìli had left.

The young male found he could barely focus on the funeral. All the speeches flew in one ear and out the other as he stared at his grandfather's casket. Even his mother's loud sobs became background noise as his senses dulled.

Fìli idly wondered if Thrain had been proud of him for taking control of his life, or...if the former CEO of EI had welcomed his departure, refusing to acknowledge that he had ever been part of Thrain's life and banning his family from talking about Fìli when the former patriarch had been around.

It didn't matter now. Thrain was gone, his body in the dark oak casket and...

Fìli took a few deep calming breaths. Thorin's opinions were what technically mattered now, and his uncle had been rather clear about his support for Fìli branching off on his own even after their chat the night of the disastrous family dinner.

Focusing his mind back on the ceremony, the blonde was only half surprised to realize that the funeral was technically over-music was still playing, but his relatives and Thrain's friends and business partners were now approaching the casket to say their final goodbyes.

Fìli bit his lip as he watched Thorin approach the casket, stopping in front of it to bow his head.

The twenty-seven year old stood up abruptly and turned his back on the chapel, pushing open the wooden doors and disappearing out into the cold, brisk London air.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You missed the reception," Kìli said, and Fìli tilted his head up in acknowledgement, rubbing his hands together as he stared out at his mother's pitiful excuse for a backyard.

Dis had never claimed to have a green thumb, after all.

"Is everything okay?" The brunette asked as he plopped down on the porch steps next to his brother, sidling over until their sides were pressed together.

Fìli exhaled once, and watched as his breath danced through the air before disappearing.

"I'm fine," The blonde said determinedly, not needing to glance Kìli's way to know his younger brother was frowning.

"You bolted out of the chapel like someone said they'd kill you if you stayed a minute longer," Kìli said softly, pressing their elbows together. "We're brothers, Fee, you can tell me anything."

"Mmm," The blonde agreed, tipping his head back and letting the cold air wash over his face, eyes fluttering closed.

"It's okay if you couldn't handle it," Kìli continued. "No one can blame you if you still need time to adjust-"

"I can think of at least three people who could and do blame me," Fìli said, the first real sentence he'd said since his younger brother had come to join him on the porch.

"The Ironfoots don't count," Kìli countered, and Fìli felt a chuckle bubble up in his throat.

"That is a hard claim to back up when Orin is next in line as heir to EI," The blonde couldn't contain the smile that was slowly creeping onto his face.

"Well, Orin is not his father, and who else was Thorin supposed to make his heir after you left? I turned it down as well, and no one is stupid enough to put Gimli in charge of our family business, that would be suicide."

The elder of the two brothers couldn't stop the full-out laugh that spilled from his throat, and Kìli looked almost as surprised as Fìli felt about the smile that was practically stretching across his entire face.

"Thanks, Kìli," The blonde said, knocking their elbows together playfully.

"I didn't do anything," The brunette shrugged, leaning into his brother. "You would have come out of your funk eventually, I just helped the process along."

The blonde ducked his head, and leaned back into Kìli in return. "Is mum mad I missed the reception?"

"I don't think she even noticed you were gone," Kìli said, placing his hand on top of his brother's knee. "She was still crying through the entire reception."

Fìli hummed in response, and turned his gaze down to where Kìli's hand lay. He only hesitated another second before laying his own hand on top of his brother's and entwining their fingers together.

The dazzling smile Kìli gave him made Fili's heart skip a few beats.

xxxxxxxxxx

The house was dead silent.

It was approaching one am, and Fìli was laying on his bed, eyes wide open as he stared at the ceiling.

He hadn't been able to sleep. Every time he tried, every time he closed his eyes, he saw his grandfather's dead body.

The blonde sighed, and reluctantly climbed out of bed to began dressing.

Restlessness itched under his skin, and only part of the problem was Thrain's funeral-no, there was a bigger problem clawing at his brain, and Fìli knew of only one way to get rid of it.

He was going to leave. Again.

Dis would be unhappy with him for disappearing in the middle of the night-again-and not saying goodbye-again-but he would leave his phone number and call her every week.

The blonde began to hurriedly back, keeping his footfalls quiet as he silently walked around the room that had housed him for a good two weeks while he had done his best to mend broken bridges.

The important broken bridges, that is.

The blonde shouldered his bags, pushing open the door silently as he padded down the stairs and into the front hall, making a short detour to leave his phone number on the kitchen table for his mother.

He was moving to the front door when a lamp flicked on behind him.

"Your brother is going to be furious with you."

Fìli sighed, and ran a hand over his face. "Uncle Frerin, please don't try to stop me."

Thorin's twin smiled wryly, leaning agains the living room door jamb. "I wasn't going to. I've noticed how restless you've been these past few days. The Ironfoots have been getting on your nerves, haven't they?"

The blonde frowned, tilting his head slightly to the side. "If you're not trying to stop me-?"

"You should leave him a letter, lad," Frerin said, his normally twinkling eyes a serious shade of slate blue.

"I can't," Fìli shook his head. "That would be like saying goodbye-I...I can't."

The older blonde's lips twisted into a smirk. "Tell me you left some form of contact, or I'm going to have to pummel you."

"You can try, old man," Fìli said, hosting his bag back onto his shoulder. "There's a mobile number on the kitchen table."

"Good enough," Frerin moved forward, clapping him on the shoulder. "See you soon, lad," He said, and headed up the stairs to the guest room he'd been staying in.

Fìli stared after his uncle for a minute before openly the front door slowly and quietly, slipping out into the night.

The young blonde made his way to his car, dropping his bags in the backseat and slipping into the driver's seat before pulling out of the driveway as stealthily as possible.

There hadn't been goodbyes because Fìli hadn't needed to say them. It wouldn't be another four years before he spoke to them again.

He'd see them again, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback means so much to me guys. I would appreciate it if you would take a moment to let me know what you thought about this chapter.
> 
> Names You Might Not Recognize:  
> Orin-Dain's son Thorin II.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo was probably a counselor in a past life and Fíli mopes a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree Fili was a bit of an idiot last chapter. That will start to be resolved next chapter but until then...have this chapter.
> 
> (Damn it Fee why don't you ever do anything I want you to???)
> 
> Enjoy you guys.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days after Fìli returned from London, he woke up at eight am and headed to the bakery.

He sat parked outside The Lion's Den for a good twenty minutes before he reluctantly opened the car door and got out.

He had to face the music at some point. It might as well be sooner rather then later.

The bakery door swung open, and he inhaled the familiar mixed scent of cinnamon rolls and cappuccinos and felt a sort of rightness settle over him.

"Bossman!" Pippin chirped from behind the register, eyes wide. "You're back!"

"Pippin," The blonde felt a smile tug over his face. There was no one else in the front of the shop-nine to ten was their slow hour-but Fìli could hear Bofur and Frodo's voices in the back, along with the tones of Bilbo and Bombur.

"Uh, you are back, aren't you?" The student asked, eyes wide. "You're not like a hallucination or something?"

"No, Pippin," He said patiently, head sliding to the side as he stared straight at his young employee. "I am not a hallucination. Yes, I am back."

"Uh, good, because every day Lobelia has been coming in and throwing a fit about you not being here and it was starting to get really annoying."

"Starting to get annoying?" Fìli asked dryly, quirking up an eyebrow at the rather obvious untruth.

"Okay, so more like it was annoying after the first five seconds on the first day but-"

Fìli threw his head back and laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Go home," was the first thing Bilbo said after closing the office door behind them. "You're not supposed to be back for at least another two weeks and you look terrible, Fìli."

"I'm fine," The blonde folded his arms over his chest and sank down into his desk chair. "I need to be here, Bilbo."

The older male eyed him suspiciously for a second before sitting down himself. "Alright, out with it. What happened?"

"Nothing happened," The twenty-seven year old said firmly, tugging his gaze away from his business partner's and staring at a spot on the white ceiling that was more off-white then the rest of it.

"Lies," The sandy-haired baker shook his head. "Tell me, Fìli."

Fìli continued to stare at the ceiling, balling his hands into fists unconsciously. "I..." He chewed on his lower lip for a second before clearing his throat. "There were several relatives of mine that did not welcome me back with open arms. In fact, they did not welcome me at all."

"So?" Bilbo prompted. "It sounds like they weren't the people you wanted to welcome you back enthusiastically."

"No," Fìli admitted. "But my uncle Dain-"

"Who you have never mentioned before, and thus cannot be the larger issue here, which means you are deflecting the smaller problems that you handled onto me and refusing to tell me what is really bothering you, so stop lying to me, Fìli, and tell me what happened," Bilbo said sternly, giving the younger male a look that clearly stated he was displeased.

The blonde blinked, once, before sighing in defeat. "I left in the middle of the night without saying goodbye and-"

"Wait," Bilbo held up his hand. "I've heard enough to know that this is going to be a long conversation. Let me kip down to the kitchen to get us some snacks and then I'll brew us some tea. Stay here."

xxxxxxxxxx

For almost two hours, Fìli told his business partner every detail about his trip to London, and his accompanying feelings that occasionally screwed up his attempts to fit seamlessly back in with his immediate family.

The entire time he spoke, Bilbo sat and listened carefully, only making occasional soothing noises whenever Fìli tripped over his words, vowels and consonants getting stuck in his throat.

When the younger male finally stopped talking, having gotten to the end of his story, Bilbo paused over in the corner where he was making tea and eyed his business partner, contemplative.

"It sounds to me," The Baggins said carefully as he poured himself another cup and sank back down into his chair. "That you pushed yourself too far out of your comfort zone. Dealing with your grandfather's death, and trying to incorporate yourself back into your family like you had never left, well, it seems to have put a strain on your body."

Fìli opened his mouth to speak, but Bilbo held up a finger.

"You're not completely ready to fight for a position in your family again," The baker continued. "You thought you were, and that, combined with your sense of duty to see Thrain put to rest is what drove you to go to London. I'm worried that it had a negative impact on you, that maybe seeing your family did you more harm then good."

Fìli scowled at the ceiling for the fifty-seventh time, and took a sip of his lukewarm tea. "What-"

"You said you gave them a number to contact you," Bilbo interrupted again. "Have you even checked it in the three days you've been home?"

Fili's silence was enough of an answer for both of them.

"Go home, Fìli," Bilbo said softly. "I don't want to see you in here for at least another week, alright?"

The blonde nodded stiffly, standing up and grabbing his coat. "...thanks, Bilbo."

"My pleasure," The fair-haired male said. "Oh, we've left Pippin and Frodo unsupervised for over two hours. This is not going to be pretty."

Fìli just chuckled. "Your problem, not mine."

"Go home."

"Sir yes sir!" Fìli winked, and disappeared out the back door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Fìli pulled into his driveway, turned the car off, and sat with his hands on the steering wheel, staring down at the passenger seat.

Bilbo had been right. He really needed to listen to the twenty-seven messages on his voicemail.

The blonde cursed, slamming his fist on the steering wheel before unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

He slammed the door shut and pulled out his pone and keys, glaring at the sidewalk as he walked up to his front door. He unlocked the door, and pushed it open.

Fìli stopped, and slowly turned around.

"Hey," Kìli said from his position leaning against the railing of the blonde's front porch. "Are you going to invite me in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is precious to me guys, don't be afraid to take a second to let me know what you thought about this chapter.


End file.
